I'm Pregnant!
by Shodaime Smexkage
Summary: Sakura has some news to tell Naruto, will he survive? Find out! NaruSaku R


Yay! My second story! Like my other, a one-shot. For the Narusaku contest at H&E.

Author Ninpo: Disclaimer no Jutsu!

I own naruto.

/sarcasm

Do enjoy.

* * *

It was a bright day today! Oh yes it was! The birds are birding, the bees are beeing, and Uzumaki Sakura is ritually beating her husband, the Rokudaime Hokage into the dust. "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" she screamed with a hellish fury. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the blond cried. 

Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman, but a scorned woman hath nothing on a pissed off Sakura.

"Wait……you're pregnant?" he asked incredulously.

"……Dumb ass" she sighed.

"So……how did that happen?"

"Remember our honey moon?"

"Yup" he grinned perversely, oh how much fun they had, while at it, he quickly discovered that Sakura was more perverted then even he, and……well….they ended up doing naughty stuff. Lots of naughty stuff…the kind of stuff that would make a porno seem quite amateur in comparison. The kinda stuff that would instantly classified as NC-21, had the rating actually existed.

"That's how" She explained. Since no one ever taught Naruto much about the birds and the bees, save Jiraiya, the task fell onto her. Not that she minded of course, since they were married, it allowed for a….hands on demonstration.

"Oh" he replied, "So then why are you so mad?" "I didn't want kids so soon!" she cried. "But it wont be so bad Sakura-chan" he said, hoping to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm just over-reacting". She hated that about her self, a ninja should always be calm, collected and not respond to any situation with (too much) emotion. Though, that was completely the opposite of Naruto. Many wondered how he even became hokage. But surprises do tend happen.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she wondered.

"Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" Figures, he would want to know, so did she, but current technology wouldn't reveal the babies gender till at least two months into term.

"I dunno" She quickly replied.

"So when will it…….er….um……."

"Yes?"

"Um…… come out...?"

"What?" She looked at him like he had 3 heads.

There was a pregnant pause before she realized what he was talking about. "You mean when I'll have the baby?" A nod answered her query. "Nine months". "I can't wait!" Naruto yelled with a smile on his face that could rival lee's light-reflecting, wide, toothy grin. He rambled on about having a family, and teaching them family only techniques, and some other random stuff. Sakura smiled at his cute little dance, and thought about the family they would be having. Was she ready? She shook her head to rid herself of the brief moment of angst and walked to the spacious kitchen in their 3-story abode. She decided to prepare something nice for celebration. "Ramen sounds nice" she silently said to herself.

**-Nine months later-**

A piercing scream filled the air.

"Push!"

Another scream.

"Push!"

Yet another.

"PUSH!"

Two cries filled the air, as new life entered this world. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" Sakura was the first to see her baby, and when she looked she was startled by the resemblance the little boy had with his father. Only difference was that he had the jade eyes of his mother.

"He's so adorable" she said, "looks like you". "Really?" he wondered and quickly relieved Sakura of the baby. He took one look at him and was instantly amazed how much he did looked like him. "A carbon copy of you eh Naruto?" Kiba said "I wanna see him too!" cried Ino. The occupants in the room: the rookie nine, Team Gai, and Tsunade all took turns holding the small infant. Once the child had been passed around and oogled at, the child returned back to the safe haven that was his mother's arms. The baby soon started to cry, an indication that he was hungry, very hungry.

Sakura coughed to get the attention of the occupants, hoping that they'll understand that the baby needed to be fed.

This required exposing her breasts.

Which she would never do in front of anyone, except for Naruto.

Hinata quickly caught on what Sakura was trying to imply. "Um everyone, we should probably leave now". Everyone agreed and filled out. As they left they wished the new parents luck.

"I don't need luck, I got skill" Naruto hollered back.

"Sure you do" Shikamaru replied in a sarcastic tone, he knew Naruto wasn't ready for parentage, but then again that guy can surprise anyone. He hoped.

**-One weeks later-**

"Say hello to your home Arashi-chan" Sakura said with a smile on her face. This past week had been hell, and boy was she glad to be home, now to put their baby in the new crib…..wait! "Naruto, you _did_ set up a crib right?" "Heh-heh, o-of course Sakura-chan." He replied nervously. "Good". Most people would have laughed at the fact that he was afraid of his wife. He, probably the most powerful kage to exist, able to face down full demons with no fear, was afraid of his wife. When asked "Why?" he simply told them, "When she's mad, she's scarier then anything on this earth." This comment won him a bob on the head.

Once little Arashi had been tucked in, he and his wife quickly went into their room, and activated the seal. So you wanna know what the seal is? While on their honey moon, hotel guests complained about loud moaning noises, and screams. It was really embarrassing for both of them when they were discovered as the culprits. Apparently Sakura was a screamer, Naruto was….big, and that she had sensitive skin. They utilized this seal to block all noises coming from the room, so that they would have some privacy, and not disturb the neighbors.

"Naruto" she said in a seductive tone, she lightly tapped the bed ushering for him to come over. When he was close enough she threw him on his back and began to tenderly suckle on his collarbone. "We haven't had sex in soo long" Sakura moaned, "But it's only been a week". Naruto replied.

"So?"

The two new parents went quickly with their work finally ending in hot and heavy climax.

"Good night" Naruto whispered in her ear before entering the land of sweet dreams.

* * *

I'm done! Do R&R. Be gentle with thou criticisms, for I am a gentle soul.  



End file.
